Partners or Not?
by crazy09yume
Summary: Rukia is the new detective in town crosses path with Ichigo, the local doctor/ex-detective. they can't spend a minute with each other without insulting the other. how would things turn out when one case pulls them closer than they would like?
1. prologue

_this is my first fan fic... so please be kind in the critics.._  
_there may be OCs depending on how i want the story to flow..._

_Warnings: there will be swearing and bad language..  
_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Any similarities in this story is purely coincidental._

_

* * *

_

"Drop your weapon, or I'll shoot!" shouted the cop.

"Are you crazy? Once I do that, I'll have no chance of escaping. Besides, your partner here wouldn't be hostage if I didn't have a weapon with me. So step back, or this knife I'm holding may slip and cut his throat open." Aizen emphasized what he said by pressing the sharp edge of the knife to Detective Arabai's throat. Blood started to drip slowly down Arabai Renji's neck as the knife cut into his skin.

"Bang!" Aizen's arm registered the bullet hit by jolting and letting go of the knife. Seeing the opportunity, Renji gave him an arm jab to free himself. Aizen saw no way of out running the two was faced and made his decision quickly- to jump of the bridge into the water, swimming to safety with and injured arm or to risk more damage by fighting out with the cops and face a higher risk of getting caught. He jumped.

"Damn! He got away. Are you alright?" asked Ichigo. With a grunt from Renji as an answer, he guessed his long time partner and friend was going to be just fine.

"It's gonna be a bitch to report his escape to Captain Zaraki. And hell of a report to write up this fucked pursuit." Renji grumbled while being helped by Ichigo to sand up and walk.

"Yeah, but we can save those worries for later. For now, you better get that cut looked at. It hasn't stop bleeding." Replied Ichigo.

"Couldn't you shoot him before he cut me? That bastard's a highly renowned criminal. Shouldn't have bothered with the standard warning before shooting- it's useless."

-oOo-

After a verbal chew down from Captain Zaraki Kempachi, both Ichigo and Renji were chilling out at the usual bar they go to. The noise was really loud, not that they were complaining, but it was hard to have a decent conversation with that noise level.

"You really quitting? Just like that? It's a waste you know." Renji, despite the cool and uninterested tone, he actually really disappointed that Ichigo is going to stop being a cop.

"Yeah, it was decided that the Aizen case was the last case I'm handling. Though the bastard got away, the case is closed. He might have been the mastermind of the whole deal, but we have the real culprit in custody. If we had caught him, he wouldn't be charged, not with the evidence we have. Besides, I don't want Yuzu or Karin to worry all day and night about me and my job. Must as well, quit and do something else."

Renji knew it but he had to try one last time. How was he going to get used to having no one to bitch and complain with. Worse, no one to share the tongue lashing from Captain Zaraki and no one to push the paper work to. How was he going to write up his reports after closing each case without Ichigo? And the most torturous thing was the new cop was a female! He can't swear in front of girls. Can he? What was a skirt doing in the force anyway?

What's the use of thinking so much? Ikkaku's information never rang true anyway. So he shouldn't worry. Ichigo was a stubborn man- wouldn't change his mind no matter what Renji said. With this thought in mind, Renji prepared to enjoy the rest of the night with his friend and former partner on beer.

* * *

_so that spells the end of the prologue..._  
_hope it went well..._

_please do give me some comments on what you think.._


	2. Chapter 1

_the previous chapter was just a prologue.. that's why it was pretty short..  
this is a longer chapter.. the town is supposed to be karakura town, in case you are wondering. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach in anyway.  
_

* * *

"So how's it going? Settled in yet?" Ishida Uryuu may be the person Ichigo would go to when he has certain issues relating to work in the hospital. But he is definitely not the person Ichigo would like to have nagging at him.

"It's fine" replied the new bright haired doctor.

Kurosaki Ichigo only started working as a doctor 3 weeks ago after resigning from the local police force and disappearing for 3 months after. Everyone knows why he resigned, but no one knew he was intending to continue his father's line in medicine. After all, who would if you had a father for a doctor and yet you always get a body slam greeting every single time u turn around in the house?

"You know, I never thought that you would actually become a doctor. You may have the qualifications, but you sure as hell don't look like one." A scowl appeared instantly on Ichigo's face after the comment.

"Just look in the mirror! With a hair like that, and a scowl like that, you look like you've come in here for a check-up instead of the one doing it." Ishida continued.

"And,-"

"Ishida, we may be friends, but I will not take that in consideration if you continue with your nagging. You sound just like a mother who's worried about her son's first day in school."

"Hey, I promised your dad I would look out for you. And I Do Not nag. You say that one more time, you are not going to get any help from me."

"Psch. Whatever. Get back to work, break time's almost over."

-oOo-

Badge, check.

Weapon, check.

Transfer papers, check.

"Ok, I'm good to go." Rukia looks in the mirror for the last time and turned to the clock. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late." With that, she dashed out of her apartment making a mental note to get home early for the chappy movie airing later that night.

-oOo-

"Hey, I hear the newbie kicked some ass when closing the last case she had before transferring." Ikkaku said.

"Could be just blind luck." Renji said munching on fries. "Or maybe-"

"What do you figure she looks like? Probably a she-man. There's no way a cutie or hot gal would work in violent crimes." Yumichika interrupted.

"If that's true, what does that make me? Huh?" Matsumoto Rangiku was all female, but she was definitely not to be messed with.

Before Yumichika could defend himself, Captain Zaraki came striding in with Rukia just behind him. "Listen up people, you probably know this, but she's joining the team starting today. Get up, indroduce yourselves, and then get your ass back to work. Cops aren't supposed to sit and gossip. Kuchiki." He nodded to Rukia.

Stepping forward, Rukia introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I was supposed to be here 3 months ago, but the last case I had kind of delayed my transfer here. It's irresponsible to just drop the case off like that, hence the delay. And I wouldn't have stayed a cop if all I had was just blind luck in closing cases. We could go a round of hand to hand if that's what it would take to convince you…" Rukia glanced at Renji's badge and added, "Detective Arabai." She had obviously overheard their previous conversation.

"Hahaha, I like you!" Rangiku slapped her hand on Rukia's back. "Matsumoto Rangiku's my name. That asshole that made that comment is Renji, the one over there with the weird sense of fashion is Yumichika and Ikkaku's the bald one."

"I'm NOT bald!"  
"I have excellent fashion sense!" Both Ikkaku and Yumichika glared at Rangiku, but she just ignored them.

"I would love to see you kick their ass then the time calls for it. But for now, we'll just show you around. Get to know how we work around here."

Rukia had no choice but to go with Rangiku's flow. After a 10-minute walk and another 20-minute long conversation with her, Rukia's ears were ringing. It came to a point that Rukia suspected Rangiku was actually using her as an excuse to skip out on her work and duties. When it was finally time knock off, Rukia sighed in relief. Her plans of getting home early to watch the chappy movie went up in smoke when Rangiku announced that they were going to the pub down the next block for a 'Welcome Rukia' party. She wanted to refuse, but it was rude to do so. Besides, she didn't want to start on a bad note with Rangiku after seeing how she threatened Ikkaku into helping her with her work by reporting to some Yachiru person.

-oOo-

Ichigo was not happy being dragged to the pub. Needing to face Ishida was one thing. Having Inoue Orihime tagging along and ordering some weird stuff and mixing them together is another. At least tatsuki was there to keep him sane. As she was by far the most normal person in this group of you could discount the fact that she hates guys in general and loved to kick their asses. The worse part of the deal was the fact the pub they went to, had belonged to Urahara. He was if possible as childish as his own father and loved to meddle with his life just like his dad. Ichigo always wondered what had he done to deserve to have 2 childish grown men in his life.

Ichigo's brooding had stopped short when he saw Renji's unmistakably red pineapple hair. The said man was apparently walking towards him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be keeping the city safe and all? Or did you fail seeing that you have a black eye and you're walking funny. You let some guy take you out?" Ichigo asked when Renji sat down beside him.

Before Renji could answer him, Ikkaku interrupted. "Not some guy, a chick is what that got him on his knees. The newbie who transferred in could really kick ass if you ask me. But, Renji was being stupid. Thought she was small and couldn't have the strength to being him down. All of us were seriously surprised to see her did just that." Ichigo was interested enough to want to know who this new girl was. Renji might not be the smartest, but he could at least fight.

"You are losing your touch pal."

"tch. You go a round with her, you wouldn't be smirking. She can guarantee that." Renji had to admire Rukia. Guess he shouldn't think that girls can't take care of themselves. Rangiku, Tatstuki and heck even someone as small as Rukia are prime living examples.

"Hey, Rukia! Over here!" Renji waved.

"My friend here thinks down just, he can take you down just fine. How about it? You mind having a friendly match?" Renji spoke to Rukia while Ichigo was sipping on his drink had caused Ichigo to choke on it.

"Wait a minute. I said nothing of that! Though it might be more difficult to defeat me as I am much better than this pineapple head. I'm Kurosai Ichigo." Ichigo held out his hand. Rukia took it and introduced herself yet again.

"He used to be one of us. Now, he's working at the local hospital-as a doctor. I'm Ishida Uryuu, also a doctor. Inoue Orihime- she a nurse and Arisawa Tatsuki- Karate instructor. All of us here were from the same high school, so we know each other pretty well. That's what you get when you are living in a town this small. Everyone knows you, and you know everyone." As Ishida finished the introductions, Orihime and Tatsuki waved to Rukia in greeting.

Ikkaku had said small, but Rukia wasn't small. She was just quite simply short. Ichigo sure had not expected someone her size to be able to defeat Renji. He had an image of someone more like tatsuki's built.

Rukia only raised her eyebrows when Ichigo had responded to Renji's remark. Were the people in this town all so.. _unique_? A red-haired gangster looking cop, hour-glassed figured cop, and now, an Orange-haired ex-cop tuned doctor. How weird was her day going to get? She was about to politely refuse the match until she heard Ichigo's comment.

"A match isn't necessary, I'm not interested. She may be short, but if she can take down Renji, she's definitely strong. There's no need to prove it to me."

A vein popped in Rukia's head as she turned and step toe to toe with Ichigo. She had to raise her head she thought in annoyance as she looked him in the eye. "Alright mister, you may be tall, but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of others. Just for saying that 'I'm not tall' comment, I will take you on."

* * *

_so what would Ichigo's response be? and how would things turn out?  
the next chapter would be longer(i hope)_

_i was already working on this when the first was published, so its completed pretty fast..  
its going to take some time before the next chapter is out.._

_next chapter would be more about how ichigo and rukia keep bumping into each other despite their different jobs..._


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, i would like to thank all those who have subscribed and all who have reviewed.**  
**your reviews really make me happy=)**  
**please do continue to review and give me your comments**

As for the chapter titles, I'm tired of trying to think of a name for each chapter, so its now renamed to chapter 1, 2 and will be from now on..

in the story, the words that are in _'italic'_ would mean the character's thoughts.

here goes chapter2:

* * *

Rukia was supremely pissed. She had to let Kurosaki Ichigo off the hook because his absolute refusal in a match had made her look childish on insisting on having one. And Kuchiki Rukia was definitely not childish. Not only did she not get back at Ichigo, she had missed Chappy the movie. She was going to record the program the next time it airs-even if she wasn't going out.

-oOo-

"Listen up, there's a new case. There has been a series of robbery cases at local jewelry stores. Apparently, the robber or robbers in this case grabs a hostage to ensure his escape. He shoots at random and throws the hostage aside just before he escapes. The random shots he made actually hit the civilians who are now at Karakura Hospital. Kuchiki, Abarai." Zaraki called.

"The two of you go and take the guy's statement down. I want every single detail you can get out of him."

"Yes sir." They replied.

"The rest of you go to the crime scene and get statements. Seems like these group of robbers aren't done yet. If they stick to pattern, they would strike again. I want these bastards taken down before that happens. Understood?"

"Yes sir" The rest of the team replied in unison.

-oOo-

"Hey, Rukia. I just wanted to apologize for the blind luck comment yesterday. I didn't mean to sound like I'm biased against girls. It's just that my partner and best buddy left the team so I was still pissed that someone was taking over his position." Renji was trying very hard to sound casual.

"No problem. Most people think that anyways. But I have to admit I'm surprised you would say that even though you have Rangiku on the team."

"She isn't counted. Well, I guess you can't count her if you know her as long as me and the rest of the team."

"I see" Rukia actually don't see it, but well, she would given time she guessed.

"Saddle up. I hate talking to witnesses and victims. Getting hysteric and all." Renji shrugged when they were in the elevator heading towards the room the victim was in.

Before Rukia could say anything, an orange head walked into the elevator.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo greeted his friend and then slowly turn to look down at the dark haired girl beside his friend.

"Nah, just checking out one of the victim related to a case." Renji may not be smart, but he could definitely feel the tension in the elevator. Was the damn thing so small? How come he never noticed it before?

"Hi." Ichigo said to Rukia, but was ignored.

Rukia simply walk briskly out the moment they reached the level and the elevator's door opened, leaving both Renji and Ichigo walking behind her. She may be short, but she could walk fast.

Ichigo was not known to be a polite man, but he at least knew some manners. What was with the new girl? Just what did he do to make her hate him so much? Or at least it seemed like she hates him. Females are usually itching to talk to him or get to know him better, but this girl was not doing the things he expected. In fact she was doing all the things he did not expect. Like picking a fight was one. What kind of female went round picking fights? Tatsuki was an exception. Ichigo had figured her for a boy born in the wrong body. Just as Ichigo wanted to stop thinking and forget about it, he saw Rukia turned into room he was supposed to go to.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He called out.

Rukia who was by heavens trying very hard to ignore him was failing. "What?" she snapped.

"Is this.." Ichigo checked the papers he was holding.

"This Nell is the victim of your case?"

"Ya. So what?"

"Well, she's traumatized by the incident. It was a robbery case right? Her injuries are not so bad. But she is scared as hell. Refused to listen to her family and only calmed down after we sedate her. So if you are thinking about questioning her now, this should not be the time. Perhaps, you could-"

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job Dr Kurosaki? I figure you for a really arrogant person by insulting someone you meet the first time. But going as far as telling me what to do is unforgivable. I do not take orders from you." Rukia was poking her finger in Ichigo's chest with each word. Each time with more force than the previous.

"Look, miss. I don't know what you are so pissed about. As Nell's doctor, I wouldn't advise that you-"

"You think you know what she's going through? I tell you what she needs." Rukia cut off Ichigo once again and continued her rant.

"Other than rest and all those you think you figure she needs on the medical note, what she needs is the assurance that the one who put her in the hospital is going to be locked up and put away. She needs to stop being scared that the same thing will happen again. And I am going to make sure that's exactly what's going to happen by taking her statement, and doing my job. I'm not going in there to interrogate her you dumb ass"

"Hey. Hey. Chill out" Renji placed himself between the two with what he considered as unspeakable courage and tried to stop what he saw as a potential fight about to break out.

"Fine. But I'm going to be there when you ask your questions. You will stop your questions if she starts to get hysterical. I want your word on that, or else you won't even get past me through the door." Ichigo was struggling to keep calm. Not an easy thing to do when Rukia is there provoking him.

"Alright. You have my word." Rukia agreed.

-oOo-

When Ichigo was back in his office, he had still not calmed down. '_What the hell is wrong with her? Women, I just don't get them'. _No matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't get why she was pissed off with him. Did he say something to offend her? Not that he could recall. Why would he piss her off when he barely knew her?

However, he had to admire (not that he would ever admit it) Rukia's way with Nell. Nell was after all a victim, in shock and even traumatized. She was gentle with Nell when she went over the details with Nell when she was being held hostage. Whatever the case, he sure as hell doesn't want to see Rukia ever again.

Ichigo glanced at the time and sighed. Guess it was time to knock off and drop by the supermarket to get the groceries. Sure, he got some peace he never could get when he was staying with his dad since he moved out. The surprising part was Yuzu seemed to nag at him more often after he moved. Well, he guessed he'd rather face Yuzu's nagging any day at any time to his father's constant embarrassment to him.

Ichigo was about to leave his office when his phone started ringing. Checking his caller ID, Ichigo answered.

"What's up renji?"

"Hey, wanna go for a drink down at Urahara's tonight? The gang's going to be there too."

"No thanks. Besides, I have to go get the groceries so that Yuzu can cook tonight."

"So you're going back for a visit tonight? Well, good luck. I think you need it."

"Thanks. If that's all-"

"Hey, don't hang up! I've got something to tell you"

"What? And make it quick. "

"Well.. its about Rukia.. You know, I think-"

"What about her? Seriously, I don't get what she's so angry about. Like I owe her a million dollars or something."

"You really don't get it do you? You really are an idiot, you know"

"Just spit it out Renji, or I'm hanging up"

"Ok. Ok. Look, I think she's pissed that you called her short."

"short? Since when did I-"

"Don't you remember? At the pub last night? When you said that you don't need a match with her?"

Ichigo had to think before it clicked.

"Just like that? God, she's so sensitive. What a girl."

"Well, you are also the same when we comment about your hair. I think that's the reason why she's so pissed at you. There's no other reason for it. Why else does she seem so nice to everyone-even me who insulted her skills? She doesn't even know you, and you don't know her."

"Tch. Whatever. I doubt we'll be seeing each other anyway. Hardly matters. Bye"

Ichigo hanged up before Renji could say anything.

-oOo-

Back in the police station, Rukia was about to leave for home as well. With a polite refusal, she skipped out on Rangiku's drinking party and head for the supermarket. Seems to her that, to Rangiku, every night is a night for partying and drinking.

While walking down the street and thinking of what she could get for dinner later, she heard someone screamed "Help! Someone got my purse! Thief. Someone stop him!" Turing, she saw the thief running towards her. Poor bastard's out of luck was Rukia's last thought before she put out her leg tripping the thief. Grabbing his shirt from the back as he fell, she hurled him up and disarmed him of the woman's bag he stole, cuffing his writs together all in under a minute.

"Just your luck to make a grab in front of me." Rukia told the thief.

"Book him." Rukia said when she saw a couple of polices in uniform running up to her.

"Thanks for your help miss. Appreciate it. Mind giving us your statement before going?" asked one of the uniforms.

"I'm not a miss." Rukia held up her badge

"Just book him and give the woman her purse back." Saying so, Rukia turned and left.

-oOo-

Ichigo was about to run after the thief when he saw Rukia stop, cuffed the guy and handed him to the uniforms. She sure could kick ass. Why someone as hard headed as her would be so bitter over a comment of her height was beyond him. Maybe he should apologize after to clear up the misunderstanding, he walked up to Rukia.

"Hey there. Quite impressive." He said when Rukia turned around.

Rukia looked over and to her unpleasant surprise, saw Ichigo walking towards her. The minute her eyes landed on him, she turned and walked further down the street, quickening her steps.

"Hey, wait up. Hey!" Ichigo started to go after her. In a few steps, he caught up.

"What's the matter? Are your really pissed at me? I don't think Renji is right, but are you mad because I said you were short?"

Rukia, who was trying very hard to ignoring him, flared.

"Do NOT call me short." She snapped at him, and walked if possible even faster than before. Any faster, she would have to start running. Damn, if she would run from him. A Kuchiki never run from a problem-even if the problem is an amazingly annoying one.

"So he was right huh? You don't look like one to keep such a grudge. It's not like I'm trying to insult you, but you **are** short." Ichigo tried explaining, but Rukia did not seem to hear him and somehow seemed even more irritated than before.

"Alright, I apologize. Peace?" Ichigo asked when he noticed Rukia's red face.

"Just stop following me. What are you? A stalker?" Rukia responded and thought _'What's with him? Can't he tell that I don't like him, don't want to talk to him, don't want to be anywhere near him. Just my luck to bump into him. Argh!'_

"Hey, I'm just trying to make peace." Ichigo was losing his patience real quick. Though she looked quite cute trying to ignore him and failing completely, it seemed to him that it was quite interesting to annoy her and see her try to control her temper. Which at the moment, she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Besides, I just happen to be going the same direction as you. The street isn't for you alone you know." He continued.

"Fine."

After a few minutes of walking beside each other with silence, Ichigo could not take it anymore and asked "So, why did a girl like you want to be a cop out of so many occupations in the world?"

"None of your business." Was her only reply.

"Then why Karakura?"

"Still none of your business"

"How do you like Karakura so far? Too small for you?"

"Fine"

"Okay. So, how do you find the gang, I mean how do you find Renji and the rest?"

"Nice."

"Are they driving you crazy yet?"

"No."

"Getting used to your life in Karakura yet? Like it here?"

"Fine"

"Look, I'm trying to have a decent conversation here. Could you at least try not to answer with a one syllable word?" The lady was definitely draining his patience.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and answered "No."

Ichigo gave up any attempts at a conversation. Quite obviously, she doesn't want to talk. _'Did I actually think she was cute? What the hell was wrong with me? Cute is not a word to describe this person. Cold is more appropriate word. There is no way we can be friends with the way she's acting'_

Noticing that the supermarket was approaching, Rukia quickens her pace (as if it's not fast enough already) and tried to get rid of the nuisance by entering it. Relieved that she had finally gotten rid of him, she started towards the section that sold instant noodles.

-oOo-

After getting what she need, she headed for the paying counter. While walking towards is, she realized that there was something very familiar about the man there. Upon reaching, Rukia cursed when the familiar man with the unmistakably orange hair turned and saw her.

* * *

so how did you find it?

hope you like how ichigo doesn't get that rukia is annoyed with him and how rukia ignores ichigo..

pls R&R..

i have not decided what would happen in the next chapter yet, so it will be a while before i update.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait. I'm having my exams right now actually._  
_So between studying and stuff this chapter would be a pretty short one compared to chapter 2._

_I'm supposed to be studying, but well, I get distracted easily so.. here's chapter 3!_

_There isn't much Ichigo-rukia interaction in this chap._  
_since i figured the previous chapter had them meeting each other so much, i wanted to write about how the other characters interact with each other_

_well, here goes._

* * *

Ichigo was making payment when he felt a death glare on him. Having a really bad feeling, he turned around only to find a pair of violet eyes staring at him murderously.

"Hey. What a coincidence."

"Are you actually following me? You know your behavior resembles that of a stalker. I can have you—"

"Look, midget. I wasn't following you. And for the record, you are behind me right now. So if there is any following done, it's you who followed me." With that, Ichigo grabbed his stuff and change before walking out of the supermarket.

Rukia, who was dumbstruck with his 'midget' comment, had left her not only speechless but if possible much angrier than she has ever been in her entire life. Heading towards home, Rukia concentrated on calming herself down. Ever since she left the Kuchiki household, her temper flares up much more easily and much more often. Not that she regrets leaving; it's just annoying to find that living in that hell hole actually had its benefits like controlling her emotions. By the time she got into her apartment, Rukia has already forgotten all about her bad mood. Heading straight for the TV, she tuned it to the Chappy Special Show and settled down to enjoy the rest of her evening.

—oOo—

Rukia has been avoiding Rangiku the whole day simply because she did not want to attend the drinking party. Her luck ran out when she stepped into the pantry.

"Rukia! There you are, I've been trying to find you. Where have you been? But that isn't important right now. You have to come tonight! I'm not forgiving you if you don't come. You haven't been coming with us for the past two weeks!" Yelled Rangiku who was at the moment, strangling Yumichika.

Seeing no way out, Rukia answers her. "Oh. Sure, I'll come. I was busy for the past couple of weeks.. by the way, why are you strangling Yumichika?"

"That's right Kuchiki-san! You have to be my witness. I'm telling you she's cra—"

"This idiot refused to come tonight. And that's unforgivable right Rukia?" Rangiku cut off his pleas and continued before Rukia could answer.

"Besides, tonight is special. It's my birthday today. Of coz everyone has to come. Even Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya are coming."

"Oh, Happy Birthday Rangiku. I didn't know it's your birthday." Rukia was about to ask what she would like for a present when she was interrupted by Captain Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto! I do not remember agreeing to attend your party." yelled Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Yeah, how come I didn't know I was even invited?" Asked Zaraki Kenpachi

"But Captain! You have to come. Please?" Rangiku pleaded

"Captain Zaraki! Captain Hitsugaya! You have to save me from this woman! I'm telling you she has to be charged for abusing her colleague!" shouted Yumichika.

Just as Captain Hitsugaya was about to respond, Ikkaku and Renji came in. "Hey everyone. What 'cha all doing here? Having a pre-party?"

With that, everyone started talking at the same time. Heaving a sigh, Rukia left with a mumbled "I'll be leaving first. See you guys later."

Making a mental note not to get on Rangiku's bad side, Rukia left the police headquarters with a mission on hand— to get a present for Rangiku.

Wondering around town for the past hour, Rukia was getting a headache. She had absolutely no idea what to get for Rangiku's birthday. _'This is harder than I thought. Clothes and shoes are not an option since I don't know her size. Jewelry? A handbag? ' _ Giving up, Rukia entered the first shop she sees and immediately approached the sales girl. "Excuse me, could you help me? I'm not sure what to get for my friend. It's her birthday and…"

About 20 minutes later, Rukia left the shop with a present in hand. She glanced at her watch, noticed she still had time before the party and decided to go home take a shower and have a change of clothes.

—oOo—

"Hey Ichigo! Over here!" Renji waved when he saw his best friend entered the pub. Walking over to Renji, Ichigo greeted the rest of them with a "Hey guys, how ya doing?" and looked around the pub. "Where's the crazy old man? Trying out a new hat before he appears?" asked Ichigo.

"How mean Ichigo! My hat is very fashionable my people my age!"

"Urahara! Where the heck did you come from?" Ichigo almost had a heart attack when Urahara Kisuke, owner of the pub popped up behind him.

"Ara? Looks like Isshin's son still needs lesson from his father if he gets scared from just that. I need to tell Isshin to—"

"Oh know you don't." Ichigo snatched Urahara's phone away before the call could be made to his father. Unfortunately, he was a wee bit to slow.

"HELLO MY OLD FRIEND! WHAT DID YO—" Ichigo hanged up before Isshin had any clue that Ichigo was on the line as well.

"Look, don't you tell anything to him. If you do, I'm going to tear up that ugly hat of yours and break that stupid cane you bring everywhere."

"How mean. Ok young man. For the sake of my very fashionable hat and very useful cane I won't tell him anything." Urahara promised. He didn't need to tell Isshin that all he needs to do is let Isshin find out about it. Urahara excused himself and went to plot out his new mischief.

About an hour later, all of those invited arrived. Well, almost.

"Where do you think Rukia is? She's la— there she is! Rukia! You are late!" Rangiku went up to Rukia the moment she saw the petite girl entering the pub.

"I'm so sorry Rangiku. I got caught up and didn't realized the time and—" Rukia's apologies were stop by Rangiku's laugh.

"You don't have to look so worried. I was just worried that something might have happen to you. But since you are late you have to drink as a punishment." Rangiku winked and laughed more after seeing Rukia's worried expression turned into a horrified one.

"Come this way. Yoruichi! Give her one. It's her punishment for being late." Rangiku was pulling Rukia along to the bar counter. By the time they reached, a cup who knows what drink was waiting for Rukia.

"What's this? The color seems really unique." Looking at the glass suspiciously Rukia did a silent prayer.

"Don't worry. It's a special brew— my family's special recipe. Definitely better that what Kisuke makes."

Slowly drinking it, Rukia realized that it actually tastes quite good despite its color.  
"See, it wasn't so bad was it? You did great. This girl here likes to make people drink, so you better watch out and not give her any excuses." Referring to Rangiku , Yoruichi made another drink and gave it to her.

"Here's from me to you. For the Birthday Girl." With a wink, Yoruichi went back to mending the bar.

"Thanks! Rukia let's get to Ikkaku and the rest". Grabbing the glass with one hand and pulling Rukia with the other, Rukia was dragged once again by Rangiku to where her colleagues, now friends were gathered.

Rukia wasn't so surprised to some familiar faces other than those she sees at work everyday. There was Ishida, Tatsuki and Inoue. But there was one more big guy there that Rukia was sure she hadn't met before. He looked huge compared to Rukia. Of course, the unmistakable orange head which makes it hard not to notice—Kurosaki Ichigo, currently the most annoying person in her life. She couldn't say she didn't expect him to show up. He was, if she didn't remember wrong, high school friends with Rangiku or something. She was however, surprised that both Captains actually came and there was a pink haired girl who constantly makes fun of Ikkaku, and another girl beside Hitsugaya who seems really quiet despite the group's chatter.

"Hi everyone. Sorry, I'm late." Rukia greeted.

"Don't worry I made her drink as a punishment right after she stepped in. Time for introductions huh?" Rangiku said as they arrived at the table.

"That's Sado over there. The big guy, you can call him Chad. That girl over there on Ikkaku's head is Yachiru— Captain Zaraki's niece. She's here 'coz Urahara closed one eye since it's my birthday and mainly because I want to see Ikkaku's suffering. That girl there is Hinamori momo—Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend. She's also the reason why Captain is here since I invited her. Captain Hitsugaya can't say no to her. With that, the introductions are done. Let's start partying!" Rangiku shouted before Ikkaku and Hitsugaya had any chance to yell at her.

* * *

_I realized that I forgot to include Hitsugaya in the previous chapters.( How could I?)_  
_He's one of my fav characters in Bleach so I **HAD** to include him. Hope you understand._  
_Might be weird that the same division in the police has 2 captains. ( I'll figure something out to make it flow)_

_oh, and I couldn't imagine Kenpachi with Yachiru as father and daughter, so I put her as his niece._  
_I didn't end with a ichiruki conversation since i figured i wanted to start the next chap with one._

_please read and review!_  
_hope this chap didn't bore you out since its like a "set up" chap for the next chap._


	5. Chapter 4

__

finally my exams are over!

_ok, this is going to be a short chapter.  
i wanted to upload one chapter before i go for my vacation, so here it is.  
i kinda rushed this chapter out, and i didn't look through it, so there may be some typing mistakes.. xP_

**Disclamer: I do not own bleach.**"Hi everyone. Sorry, I'm late." Rukia greeted.

* * *

Hearing the familiar voice, Ichigo looked up to see Rukia dressed in a pretty black dress. While Rangiku was giving out the introductions, he studied the way she dressed and the way she presented herself. It seemed to him like she was giving out an air of royalty—which was nonsense, since she's just a local cop. Looking at Rukia's apologetic face, an idea came to him. Smirking, he stood up and leaned over to Rukia, who was pretending he wasn't there.

"Hey, midget. You know you shouldn't be late for Rangiku's party, in fact you should never be late for anything. Being punctual is a virtue, and it seems you are lacking it in regards to manners already. Tsk tsk."

Eyes twitching, Rukia said "Oh, Dr. Kurosaki! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Must be the lighting since its pretty dark in here, I thought you were some punk looking for some fun in a pub." Satisfied with her comeback, Rukia turned away intending to walk to the other side so she wouldn't need to face Ichigo again. Instead, a hand grabbed her arm stopping her movement. 'Damn. Why does he have to bother me? Of all times I have to deal with him after that call from Ni-sama?'

"Is something wrong? Dr. Kurosaki?" asked Rukia after she took a calming breath, but it didn't seem to help since what came out sounded like a plea.

"Well, you were late. Though you have already done a kind of forfeit for Rangiku, you have to do one for us too. Right Guys?"

"Yeah!" shouted the group.

"See? So it's not that I want to make things difficult for you. It's just the way we work to make sure everyone doesn't be late. Unfortunately for you, you are new, so you didn't know about it. Still doesn't give you any excuses though. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" came the harmonized reply.

Smiling her best fake smile, Rukia barely controlled her annoyance with Ichigo.

"Fine. What's the forfeit?"  
"It would be decided by everyone. Something all of us agree to, or majority of us agree to." Explained Ichigo.

"HEY! I know, the two of you could have a showdown! I wouldn't mind seeing your butt get kicked Ichigo! HAHAHAHA" Renji who was eager to see Ichigo actually lose to someone in a duel suggested. He never once defeated Ichigo when they were cops. Renji was one of the best, but Ichigo was THE best. Now, with Rukia, it's hard to judge. Even Ikkaku lost to her.

"No way. I for one, do not agree." Ichigo whose plan was to irritate Rukia immediately refused when he could see what Renji said was leading to.

Rukia on the other hand felt that may be this forfeit wasn't that bad afterall. Ichigo's plan not only backfired, but she got a chance to kick his butt. A forfeit of this nature is sounding more and more appealing. "I wouldn't mind such a forfeit." Rukia voiced out her opinion in hopes that the rest agrees.

"Oh, no you don't. I said I disagree."

"Ichigo, the way I see it, you are the only one who doesn't agree. The rest of us really don't mind." Renji answered with a huge grin.

"Unless, you're afraid that you would lose…. Are you?" asked Ikkaku.

"Of course not. The day I lose to her is the day I would know my dad know where I stay—which will never happen."

"Urahara! You heard that? If Ichigo loses, you can go ahead and tell Kurosaki-san where his son stays!" yelled Rangiku who was already placing bets with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Rukia, on the other hand was already plotting how to bring Ichigo down.

"Looks like all of us with the exception of Ichigo have decided. Your forfeit would be a duel with Ichigo, Rukia." Renji announced.

"Ok. Shall we start? Carrot head?" Rukia who was itching to start the duel, called Ichigo 'carrot head' on purpose.

"Alright midget, but don't you start crying when you lose."

"I never cry after a match. And I never lose." With the last words out of Rukia's mouth, she ran straight to Ichigo to deliver a punch to the face followed by a kick in the mid body.

"Not so confident now are you? Oh, and by the way, first point goes to me." smirking, Rukia stepped back to allow Ichigo to stand up again. Ichigo who had blocked the punch to his face, was taken by surprised with the following kick. _'So she does know a thing or two huh? Looks like the little girl can really fight. Else, Renji wouldn't have lost in the first place.'_

"Not bad. I thought you would fight like a girl. Let's have some fun then." As Ichigo said this, he stretched out his legs to make Rukia off balanced. Anticipating this, Rukia avoided and attacked Ichigo at the same time with a jumping kick. Ichigo, however, had blocked the blow. "Same trick won't work twice with me, midget."

The two continued their match with the rest watching intensely. "I never thought I would see Ichigo on defense with her. Who is she?" asked the owner of the all the tables and chairs that were now in a dangerous position of being broken.

"Detective Kuchiki Rukia. She just transferred to Kurakara Town. Rangikuu told me that. Kisuke, you don't think.." Youruichi who was also observing, had a frown on her face.

"It's possible. The family name's the same after all. I'm curious how she could become a cop if she really is one of them. But, who cares? She's interesting, if she can keep up with Ichigo this long, he is the best you know."

"HAHA. You sure it's not the other way round? Isshin may need to retrain his son if Ichigo loses."

"That reminds me, maybe I should give him a call and update him about his son's activities." Having said that, Urahara left to make the call.

* * *

_ok, that's about it.  
Quite a short chapter, as i said it would be._

_in the next chapter, Isshin would be appearing!  
I wonder how would things happen then? hahaha_

_Please Read and Review!  
thank you:)_


	6. Chapter 5

ok, chapter 5 is up.  
sorry that it too me so long to update.  
school have started and i have lots of stuff to do, so yeah.

anyway,  
thank you to all those who have reviewed! especially falconrukichi! I realized you had reviewed every chapter. you have no idea how happy that made me=)

enjoy!

* * *

While the fight was on, the friends of the two competing people were starting to have conversations in groups among themselves.

"How long you figure before they end the match? It's already been 20 minutes. I thought they would end in 10."

"Who knows? More importantly, WHO do you figure would win?"

"Ichigo"

"Ichigo"

"Rukia"

"Ichigo"

"Rukia"

"Rukia"

"Ichigo"

With the audience giving their own opinions, the two said people were blissfully unaware that private bets have already begun among their friends. Rukia was already getting tired, unlike Ichigo who was unaffected. _'Damn him. Why isn't he out of breath?' _Trying to regain her focus, Rukia took on the defense side to gain some time for herself. On, the other hand, Ichigo was impressed with the petite girl. He had never thought she would last this long. All this kicks and punches were delivered with lots of force, any normal person would be exhausted by now, yet she was still able to keep up. _'Looks like it's time to get serious. Sorry Midget, but you are no match for me. The time for me to lose to anyone hasn't arrived yet.'_ With those thoughts, Ichigo delivered his final blow. "Oh shit." Rukia cursed as she saw that she wasn't able to avoid the attack and shut her eyes as she braced for the blow.

Instead of the attack she anticipated, she heard Ichigo went "Argh" instead. Opening her eyes, Rukia was beyond speechless at what she saw. Ichigo was on the ground knocked out and there was this big guy with beard staring right at her. She was getting extremely uncomfortable with the stare until a voice called "Kurosaki-san" the big man turned in response to the greeting. _'Kurosaki-san?' _wondered Rukia as she continued to look at the big man make his was towards that guy with the striped hat and cane—she forgot his name. Looking back at Ichigo, Rukia was yet surprised once more that Ichigo wasn't on the ground where she last saw him. "OLD MAN!" shouted a familiar voice. Following the sound of the voice, Rukia was treated to yet another shock when Ichigo outright punched that big guy and that big guy actually went flying across the floor. _'WOW. Was that what I was against a few minutes ago?' _Rukia was getting more and more confused by the minute when Ichigo started shouting for Urahara.

"So.. What's the conclusion? Who won?" asked Renji

"Draw I guess?"

"Nah, if it wasn't for his father, Ichigo would have won. So I say Ichigo won. Matsumoto, I want my money, I won." Yelled Ikkaku.

"No you did not win the bet. You bet that Ichigo wins. But the truth is, the match is undetermined. Doesn't matter who you bet would win or lose. There is no winner, no loser, and it's not a draw. So it's undetermined. All the money is mine! Thank you Rukia! You helped me make lots of money!"

Before Rukia could respond to the fact that her friends were actually making private bets or to Matsumoto's happy thanks, Rukia was then interrupted by that big guy she swear she thought was lying unconscious a second ago. "MY DEAR GIRL! How could my son do such a thing? DON'T you worry; I will make him apologize to you properly. ICHIGOOO!" Rukia had to cover her ears when the big guy shouted for Ichigo. _'Son? Ichigo? don't tell me this guy is..'_ Rukia's scattered thoughts were slowly making some sense as she thought about what the hell had went wrong until she was once again interrupted.

"What the HELL are you doing here old man?" yelled the now very irritated orange head.

"What were you trying to do to this little girl here? Had I not stopped you, you would have punched her"

"She dodged all my previous attacks! And, she might me small, but she sure can fight. Look at what she did to my face" gesturing to the bruise on his cheek, Ichigo glared at the one responsible for it.  
"So you go round trying to punch a girl 'cause she colored your cheek? I taught you better than that!"

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san. Please, if you want to fight, do it at home. Look , even Kuchiki-san is speechless at the way you father and son are behaving." Urahara tried to interrupt them before another punching match begin between the two Kurosaki men. He didn't want any more chairs or tables broken.

"I was actually—" Rukia did not get the chance to finish what she wanted to say as she was yet again thrown into confusion when Ichigo interrupted her.

"We were actually just playing around. So please, go home DAD! And YOU! URAHARA, what did you tell the old man? I TOLD you NOT to call him!"

"HOW CRUEL! MY OWN SON DOESN'T WANT HIS DADDY ANY MORE! OHHH MISAKI, MY LOVE! LOOK AT OUR SON!" Kurosaki Isshin suddenly burst out wailing.

Rukia was sure surprised that Ichigo had such a…. an unpredictable father, the pub owner was also really weird, her friends actually started making private bets (she hadn't gotten over that), they don't seem to be surprised at the way both Ichigo and his father behaved with each other (back at her long ago home this would have her being grounded at home) , and the most crucial fact that had taken her a long time to come to was: she actually would have LOST to Ichigo if it wasn't for his father's interruption. How would she ever live it down? What would happen if her _brother _found out? She didn't want to think about that. Most importantly how the hell is she going to face Ichigo from now on? Would he bring up this fact every time they started arguing? She's a Kuchiki—how is she going to live down this defeat, this humiliation if her brother, no her family found out? But, wait. She hadn't ACTUALLY lost have she? After all, like what Rangiku said, the match was undetermined. There wasn't actually a real conclusion was there? If her brother found out about this, she would stick to this point. There was no winner, no loser, not a draw either. She might actually talk her way out of it.

As Rukia got really occupied with her thoughts running wild, Ichigo managed to get Isshin to go home. It was then, he noticed that Rukia was unusually quiet. In fact she looked a little pale. From what he knew, Rukia kept her calm in every situation. He was about to approach her and ask her what was wrong until he remembered that he was about to win the match until his father crashed the party. _'Is she worried about the fact she lost? Well, almost lost. Interesting. One more thing for me to tease her about' _

Rukia who was totally in her own world of reasoning and different situations she could think of for the next time she meets her brother. No matter how far she moved, he always found her. Rukia turned and paling, she suddenly dashed out of the pub shouting apologies as she made her way out. Ichigo who was approaching her, was surprised at the way her face turned white all of a sudden. He was about to speed up and ask her what was wrong when she dashed out of the pub and into the streets at an amazing speed. Kuchiki Rukia never failed to surprised him.

* * *

for those who didn't get it, ICHIGO won the match.  
i had a hard time deciding who should win. and came to a conclusion that if Rukia loses, it would be more interesting.

so, who or what did Rukia see to make her escape?  
any guesses?


	7. Chapter 6

sorry for the wait.  
i thought this chapter was quite long but, when i uploaded it here, it looked pretty short... it looked alot longer in word..

i caught up to the latest chapter in the manga, and seriously, i've gotta say i'm disappointed.. not much of rukia recently..

anyway, enough of my ranting..  
chapter 6 is up. enjoy.

* * *

Reaching home, Rukia took of her shoes—they were killing her. Unbearably tired, she lay down on her bed and thought back what happened. Was the figure she saw really Kaien? Impossible, he's dead. She was there when he died. But yet, the figure she saw. It had to be. Not once had she forgotten Kaien, how could she mistake him for someone else? Must be some part of her hallucinating. Her guilt was going to tear her apart sooner or later. But not now, not when she had a debt to pay. Aizen, she swears she's going to make him pay. '_What a day',_ Rukia thought. From partying to duel to depressed. Sighing, Rukia prepared to sleep.

—oOo—

The next day was all normal at the police station if you discounted the fact that almost everyone in it was groaning. "What's wrong? Why are all of you groaning?" asked Rukia.

"Hangover." Renji.

"Damn Matsumoto. Does she need to get us drunk _**and**_ win all our money?" Ikkaku

"That reminds me. Where is Rangiku?" asked Rukia again.

"Somewhere in hell I where I hope she stays there." Yumichika.

"Ookay…" Rukia turned to go and find Rangiku. Asking the 3 people in there was getting her nowhere. Maybe she should call and apologise for leaving abruptly last night. Just as Rukia was about to do so, Rangiku came breezing in with a smile on her face that sent chills down her back. Prepared to face her wrath, Rukia tried to apologise when all of a sudden Rangiku spotted Rukia a hugged her.

"Rukia, you are definitely my lucky star. You helped me won the bets last night with that match."

"Rangiku, sorry for leaving so suddenly, I—"

"Nah, its ok. The way you left, it had to be urgent."

Surprised, Rukia stopped and stared at her for a full 10 seconds.

"You could tell?"

"Well duh, I'm not vice captain if I couldn't tell apart from just wanting to leave and needing to leave. How long do you think I'm in the job if couldn't tell that apart? pretending to be insulted Matsumoto continued. The look on Rukia's face was priceless. "And don't answer that. You do not need to know my age." The ice cop was speechless for once. Whatever that had happened last night must have been huge if the ice cop could turn sheet white last night.

"No, I just didn't think it was so obvious. That's all. I was pretty well known for my poker face back before I came here." Rukia explained

"Then you have to work harder on that poker face. Rukia-chan" not wanting to pry, Rangiku turned and went to the pantry.

—oOo—

Still unnerved that she could be read that easily, Rukia had avoided Rangiku most of the day. Preparing to knock off, Rukia decided that it was hell time to get cracking on the case she came to this town for. With her mind on getting dinner, then doing some serious planning, researching and investigating, Rukia said her goodbyes, leaving for home.

Deep in her thoughts, Rukia failed to notice the orange head in front of her and literally walked into him. An apology ready on her lips, she lifted her head up and that apology immediately turned into a snarl when she saw who she bumped into.

"Hey." Said the irritant in her life.

"Bye." So saying, Rukia turned to leave. But of course she was stopped by that only person who doesn't know how to leave her alone. "What?" was her calm and smooth response, though in her head she was desperately wishing he wouldn't bring up what happen the previous night.

Ichigo was a little worried about the way things ended last night not that he would ever admit it but, hey, no harm trying to smooth thing out between them. If she was really going to stay in Karakura, like it or not, they were going to see each other often since her friends/colleagues were also his friends. It would be hard to have that kind of tension around all the time.

"Well, about last night… erm.."

"Forget about it, it doesn't bother me. So if that is all—"

"You don't have to get so upset. Besides, I wasn't talking about the match you lost, I was talking about—"

"Look, I said forget about it. And I did not lose. Technically, the match was undetermined like what Rangiku said which means I didn't lose and you didn't win either. Now, if you'll excuse me." Turning to leave once more, Rukia was yet once again stopped by Ichigo.

"Hey, face reality. Rangiku only said that because she wanted to win the bets. I won. If my old man hadn't come crashing in like some crazy guy, you would have been on the floor. _Defeated_."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia almost growled it but she kept her voice low since she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I'm warning you. I do not want to talk about last night or anything about the match or the party or whatever. And I certainly to not want to argue with you on the streets about the real outcome of the match we had. So do both of us a favour, and _**leave me alone**_."

Now, under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have listened to Rukia and leave her alone. However, for some unknown reason he just couldn't stand losing to this midget who was really stretching his patience thin. Somehow, his concern for her about the previous night was forgotten, and he started arguing with her again. The same went for Rukia since she also couldn't stand admitting her loss, they started their bickering again.

Thoughts of not wanting to cause a scene vanished as Rukia got increasing irritated which caused her to raise her voice. In response, Ichigo did the same and soon, they were right there in the middle of some street arguing. It wasn't long till a crowd gathered to watch the verbal fight.

Rukia, who was on the verge of starting to use more than just words in the argument stopped what she was saying mid-sentence and left to chase after something. It was so sudden that Ichigo barely had time to register the fact when he realised the crowd that had gathered.

"What are you looking at?" said Ichigo with his infamous scowl, the nosy onlookers dispersed within seconds.

"Damn, I swear that midget may be short, but she's fast." Rukia was already gone and he had no idea where she went. This was the second time she just left without another word. Just what was wrong with her?

'_Wait? Why should I care what happens to her? That's it I'm never going to say another word to that ungrateful midget.'_ Convincing himself that Rukia was none of his concern, Ichigo headed towards home.

—oOo—

'_How could this be? It's the second time. Twice. Is he really still alive? Could it be true?' _all the time thinking about it, Rukia tried to chase after a ghost she may or may not have seen. She just couldn't be sure. She may be a cop―a damn good cop if she could say so herself, she trusted her instincts and her observation skills are pretty damn good too― she just couldn't be sure of this one thing. Was the guilt in her really making her see things or is there some unknown truth behind it all.

Tired, irritated, disappointed, worried and with a major headache, Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. She lost sight of him. This, the one she saw twice, she is absolutely positive it was a him. Whatever or whoever he was, she was going to catch him somehow. In the meantime, it was time to get started on her private and personal investigation started on Aizen.

Walking into the convenience store, Rukia beyond aggrieved to see the orange head, Renji , the spectacled doctor, Ishida and the huge guy she had met somewhere before at the counter. Could her luck be anymore down? If it wasn't for the sake of investigating Aizen, she swore she would immediately resign just to get away from the bug in her life.

Gathering as much pride as she could, she walked towards them. Since there was no way she could get her bento, purchased it and get out without being seen since the payment counter is just right at the entrance.

Rather than seeing or hearing her, Ichigo more like sensed her walking towards them. He stiffened instinctively like you might when you are about to enter into a fight, but he didn't turn around. This time, he was determined to ignore her. It should be a piece of cake. If he could ignore those good for nothings who taunted him with his orange hair back in high school, he could ignore one small, short insignificant female. Besides, if it wasn't for Renji wanting to get some snacks and beer, he wouldn't have to face her now. It's all Renji's fault.

"Hey, Rukia." Renji greeted her with a smile and wave when the red head saw her.

"Hey back." Rukia approached them with a small smile on her face all the time praying that Ichigo would not bring up last night.

"Hello." Was Ishida's response and a nod from chad was her greeting.

"I'll be getting some stuff. Don't mind me." Hoping that would end any and all possible conversations, Rukia headed towards the food section.

"Last night was a real good match. It lasted for about a half hour, I've gotta say, I'm impressed."

Silently wincing, she had forgot that the three of them where there too. Rangiku didn't get that doctor drunk enough to forget it.

"Oh yeah, it sure was great" came Renji's opinion.

"Agreed" the big guy's input.

All of them weren't drunk enough. Rukia who turned around and with a really nice smile, but under it she's beyond aggrieved, she could at any moment go insane. She did not, seriously DID NOT want to talk about it.

Unknown to Rukia, Ichigo had been observing her this whole time, and with each passing minute, he had more and more difficulty ignoring her, much less make some comment to get her irritated. Why you ask? He had no idea. Why and how could he not ignore that.. that.. that woman was incomprehensible.

"Renji, guys, forget it. It wasn't a big deal. Let's go, the soccer match's starting soon."

"Crap, I forgot. Let's go. See ya Rukia." Renji dragged Chad and Ishida out.

"Yy..yeah. see ya." Confused, Rukia looked at Ichigo. Just a an hour ago he was pestering her about it and now he's letting the topic drop. This man was seriously confusing. Speechless, for the second time, she just stared at him. Rukia must have been very stressed or there was no way she could be speechless and turned into a rude staring person twice in a day.

"What? Lost for words?" turning, Ichigo went to catch up with the guys. But, just before he left, he said "by the way, last night? I _**WON**_, midget." Leaving no chance for the dumbfounded Rukia to retort him. He just couldn't resist. Her expression, the way it changed from confused and questioning, to insulted and angry. It was priceless. Holding in his laughter, he went up to his friends and pretended nothing happened.

While Ichigo was feeling real smug about his last words to Rukia, Rukia on the other hand was seething with barely controlled anger. She had somehow managed to get her dinner and make it back to her apartment without screaming once. However, her mood must have been obvious with her facial expression and the way she moved, for the poor cashier at the counter was really relieved when Rukia left the store.

Still fuming mad, Rukia sat down at her desk ready to start her so called investigation. What she didn't expect was, she could not concentrate for her mind kept drifting back to a certain orange haired guy who did not know the meaning of being polite. Not that she was ever really nice to him but, hey, he should not treat a lady the way he treated her no matter how she treated him. At least that was how she was brought up, not that she gave a damn about her family customs and traditions.

Now, that reminded her that it was sooner or later that Byakuya would come looking for her. Her longest record of staying hidden from him was only a pathetic 3 months. At the rate her luck is now, he would probably show up with in another few days. In fact, it wouldn't surprise her if he knocks on her door right now.

'_Argh. What am I doing? I should think up some excuse for Ni-sama first. Convince him that I can find and lock up Aizen for good. Maybe if I told him that Kaien is.. No. I have to be sure. Ni-sama won't be so easily convinced.' _Staring out the window, Rukia tries to strategize her plans in convincing Byakuya to leave her alone.

All this time while Rukia was worried about her problems, there was a shadow in the dark across her window watching her.

* * *

so how was it?  
i'm thinking of going into rukia's background in the next chapter. or maybe not. depends...

please read and review.  
i'm curious to know what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the super late update.

anyway, here it is.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the last time Rukia saw Kaien increasing her doubt of actually seeing him. Added to that, Rukia was too stressed out since all she knew was that Aizen had last been seen here in Karakura Town, which was the reason why she came here in the first place.

She could get all the information in the reports from the files. But to get more information she would need to ask Renji and to her never ending aggravation— Ichigo if she wants more progress in her investigation. She can't just go to them and ask for information, their impressions of the criminal without telling them why she wanted to know in the first place. This was her case, the reason why she left that place, why she became a cop, why she transferred here. It was the reason why Rukia is the way she is now. It's too personal to tell the truth, but she has to if not, she would never get any further or in this case, anywhere closer to Aizen.

'No use thinking about it when I have no idea how to proceed.' Sighing, Rukia threw herself in her work once again to occupy herself.

—oOo—

Ichigo on the other hand, was a relaxed as he could get with never ending calls and messages from his ever annoying father—which was not relaxed at all. Ever since the duel he had with Rukia, his father has been pestering him non-stop. He even had to change his number twice, which proved a useless move since Kurosaki Isshin would somehow get the new number.

Thinking of having a shower before going to sleep, Ichigo went home with only thoughts of getting some much needed sleep. However all thoughts of his bed where thrown out of the window when he stopped in front of his apartment. 'Something's not right' thought Ichigo as he cautiously stuck the key in the keyhole. While slowly unlocking the door, Ichigo had a sickening feeling that—

"OH MY LOVELY SON, YOU ARE FINALLY HOME!" Yep, his worst nightmare comes true. His father knows where he lives. It is officially the end of every single peaceful moment he can ever have.

"SON! GIVE DADDY A HUG" So saying Isshin was heading towards Ichigo with hands open wide only to have a kick in the face as a greeting.

"How did you know about this place?"

"HOW CRUEL MY SON. I HOPE YOU DON'T DO THAT TO EVERYO—"

"I only do that to you. And don't change the subject how do you know about this place?"

Smirking, Isshin went back into the house much to Ichigo's shock. He expected his old man to continue his wails and annoy the hell out of him. Following Isshin into the house, Ichigo signed and was about to ask the question again then to his second shock of the day in less than 5 minutes, Isshin answered him.

"Simple, I knew all along. Just didn't come up here is all"

Shocked to the core, Ichigo stood there staring at his father, mouth hanging open.

"I didn't need to come here since I know what you are doing. And why you did it. But it's different now."

"What do you mean its different now? Nothing has changed."

"Of course something has changed. You weren't interested in getting a relationship before. Now, you are, so I've got to check on you and make sure you know how to win a maiden's heart. So how is it? How far have you gone? Am I going to expect GRANDBABIES SOON?"

Ichigo grew more confused as Isshin's rant continued. Interested in a relationship? Win a girl's heart? What the hell is he talking about? Grandchildren? His father must really be going insane. How else would such a ridiculous idea get in his head?

"What are you talking about?"

"OH, DON'T PLAY DUMB. I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT. THAT LADY IS REALLY HOT. GOOD WORK SON. SO HOW IS IT YOU CAN TELL YOUR DADDY." Isshin is getting more excited with each passing minute.

"I really don't get what you are saying"

"THAT GIRL. RUKIA-CHAN. DON'T BE SHY, YOU CAN TELL ME"

"Ru—. Rukia?"

"Rukia? You think Rukia and I are..? What the hell are you thinking? There's nothing between us." Ichigo was beyond shock. How did that midget get into this conversation?

Isshin on the other hand isn't convinced. He was about to continue when Ichigo shoved him out the house and last he heard was his son's frustrated voice.

"Get out and stay out! Get that ridiculous idea out of your head."

Slamming the door, Ichigo was not only shocked, but a headache was coming. He can feel it. Of all the things. He and Rukia. Together. Not possible. Not even when hell freezes over. So that midget is the source of his frustration and annoyance with his father.

'What a mess. Gotta clear up the air before dad gets it in his head to spread it around.'

Sighing, the tired doctor went to sleep with every intention of doing what he thought after he got his sleep. And within seconds he was out with nothing on his mind. Until s=he started dreaming of a certain raven haired shortie.

—oOo—

Rukia who was in the middle of typing her report on her last case stopped her work and started towards the pantry when suddenly Captain Zaraki called for her.

"Kuchiki! In my office now!"

"Yes Sir!"

Wondering what would be the problem since the Captain had called her to his office. After all it had not happened before, at least till now.

"Sit down. It's not an interrogation. Relax."

Saying nothing and taking a seat, Rukia's mind was going through all sorts of different reasons why she was in the Captain's office. She couldn't come up with anything.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Kuchiki, I have been observing you some time now, and I realised that you are a very good cop, not that I expect any less from you."

Listening, Rukia nodded her head, not sure where this was going.

"It came to my attention that with your previous record, you could have move up the ranks and be a vice captain by now if you hadn't transferred. So this concludes that you are not after the ranks and bars. But with the way you work, that determination is somehow different form the rest of the team. It's like you have a mission. So don't bullshit me and tell me the truth. Why are you here of all the places you can transfer to."

While the captain was talking, Rukia had known where this was going. After all she could tell that the captains have been somewhat observing her, but she did not expect to be called upon it so soon. Captain Zaraki was well, not so observant in her opinion, so that leaves the all ever busy with paperwork Captain Hitsugaya. Though, said busy captain was nowhere in sight.

Rukia has already concluded that she would tell the truth, with certain omitted details. What she did not understand was why now? Did they find out that she accessed all the possible cases related to Aizen?

"Captain Zaraki, you see I—" Rukia was interrupted when a brisk knock sounded, and with no permission to enter, Renji burst through the door.

"Captain Zaraki, there is a Captain Kuchiki from Headquarters on the line."Reported Renji.

"Alright, I'll get it. You'll report to me again after this." Motioning for Rukia to leave his office, Captain Zaraki went to answer the phone.

All this time Rukia had been stiff ever since the words Captain Kuchiki left Renji's mouth. Face as white as snow, Rukia left the office whispering "Ni-sama".

* * *

So what do you think?

give me your thoughts.


End file.
